Revenge through Hellfire
by Lady Avotil
Summary: Things go wrong after Harry's 2nd year and 6 years later he meets Sebastian Shaw. The Order of the Phoenix is looking for him, but who will they find? Dark!Mutant!Harry!; "X-Men: First Class" timeline; Possible Romance!


**To my new readers** – welcome to my first Harry Potter and X-Men crossover. This is a crossover fiction between the "Harry Potter" and "X-Men: First Class" fandoms. I hope you'll enjoy reading the story.^_^

_**IMPORTANT:**_

The events in the HP series happen the way they do in the books. However, I have set the HP time frame back by…oh, about three or four decades, if Harry is born in 1980. The events in the "X-Men: First Class" movie start when Colonel Hendry is killed by Shaw, but the time frame will be stretched out a bit so that more events can happen.

_**Warning:**_ Harry will be dark, will be a mutant and will be very powerful – a Class Five mutant, I think.

**To my old readers **- *hides behind overturned table* Please don't kill me! My life got turned completely upside down, for lack of a better phrase, three days ago and writing this story helps me calm down and relieves some of my frustration. I CANNOT continue any of my previous stories currently due to being either too confused or too stressed to think of how to continue any of them. Pick either of the two, the main point is – I will be sticking to this story in the foreseeable future. Or at least until I have some order back in my life.

I am really sorry, believe me, but right now I am absolutely and completely lost. I am more or less desperately trying to find some kind of an anchor and this new story happens to be that anchor at the moment. I know that you are probably thinking "She is just too lazy to continue to write any of her other stories". But that is not true! I assure you, my dear readers, that I am walking on a very thin line right now – the slightest stumble in the wrong direction and I'll snap. Probably go insane or something like that. So please, be patient. I will eventually update my other stories. But that will happen in several months time. I am sorry, I truly am.

_**Mutants rule!*************************************************_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Shaw's POV (it's kinda mixed):

It was a warm and sunny day in Miami, Florida. The joyful atmosphere belied what had happened but a few seconds ago on the deck of the yacht named _Caspartina_. Sebastian Shaw – or Klaus Schmidt as his name had once been – looked for a few moments at the spot where the now dead Colonel Hendry had stood. Suddenly, the sound of someone clapping was heard and the brown-haired man turned around.

A teenager slowly came out of the shadows, continuing to clap. A small smirk was on his young and handsome face. The teen stood at around 5'10'' and had a rather athletic build from what Shaw could see. His hair was a deep black colour and styled into many short, but very stylish spikes. An exotic pair of eyes looked into Shaw's own steel blue-gray ones: the teen's eyes were a vibrant green colour with an equally vibrant light blue ring around the pupils. Slightly high and pronounced cheekbones gave the teenager's face an aristocratic look, whilst a collared, white shirt, a white jacket, white pants and polished, black shoes gave the teen an elegant look. A gold ring with an emerald on it adorned the teen's right ring finger. Shaw thought that the teen looked like a young noble. Just as Shaw finished his observations the teen spoke. He projected his voice well, making his presence known.

"That was a wonderful display of you power, Mr. Shaw. Most impressive"

Out of the corner of his eye the brown-haired man could see Emma standing up from her chaise-lounge and prepare to go into her diamond-form. Janos came over to stand next to Emma. 'It's nice to know I have such loyal people on my side' the energy mutant thought before turning his attention back to the mysterious newcomer.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", came the question, to which the smirk on the teen's face morphed into a seemingly harmless grin.

"Who I am is not so important. As for what I am doing here – I came to warn you, Sebastian Shaw. There are more than two sides in this war", was the teen's reply.

Narrowing his eyes, the business man did a small twirling gesture with his right index finger. The Spanish young man behind him nodded his head and instantly started up two tornados in his hands. Giving them a bit more momentum and force, the mutant released them and watched with a smirk as they headed towards the stranger…who only smiled?

The reason for the smile quickly became apparent as a light blue light surrounded the teen's right lower arm as he held it in the stereotypical king-fu chop position. When the two tornados were no more than 5 feet in front of him, the black-haired teen raised his arm and quickly slashed it horizontally down. The result of that movement was the discharge of the blue energy, which seemed to emit some sort of low hum as it flew towards the two tornados and cleanly sliced through them, dissolving them. It didn't stop, however, and Emma and Janos were forced to dive towards the ground and it flew over their heads and dissipated into the distance.

Shaw now looked with a new light at the teenager, who was nervously chuckling, a sheepish grin on his face and his right hand on his neck.

"Hehe, oops, I didn't mean to make it last so long", the teenager apologized before muttering under his breath, "Still can't control the damn amount of energy…"

"Alright. I am listening" Shaw calmly told the young mutant and watched as the teen once again became serious.

"The war currently going on is between the USA and Russia. However, what you don't know is that the Wizarding World – and yes, it does exist – is also involved in this battle, particularly the American, British and Russian Ministries of Magic. The British and American one are working together, amazingly enough, and if what I think your plan is, is to come to fruition, then you will need my help"

Shaw considered laughing at the absurd idea of the existence of magic, and even more at that of Ministries of Magic. But upon seeing the dead serious look on the teen mutant's face, he decided to investigate. Turning his head to look at one of his most valuable associates, Emma Frost, he saw her glaring at the black-haired teenager, as if concentrating on incinerating him with her look alone. Could it be that she could not enter this mysterious youth's mind? Projecting this thought to the blonde he was shocked at her imperceptible nod and then the slightly frustrated look mixed with curiosity that appeared on her flawless face. Observing the teen's face once again, the business man did not miss the look of amusement the young man was directing at the clearly frustrated Miss Perfection (Emma's mutant name).

"It appears that my telepath cannot access your mind. Would you please lower down whatever shields you have placed so that she may verify your statement?" Shaw politely asked the teenager. Caution was needed for this one, seeing as he barely knew anything about this new mutant. With a small grin directed at Shaw and a small wink at Emma, the teenager closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. Shaw couldn't wait to know who this intriguing young man was…

_**Emma's POV:**_

So, that boy thinks he can block ME out. ME! Emma Frost. Well, now we'll see what he is hiding behind those damnable walls of his…

"Good day, Miss Frost" greeted me a voice I knew I shouldn't be able to hear. Turning around in the mental landscape I had just entered – everything was surrounded by a very thick fog – I saw, to my huge shock, the boy whose mind I was currently inside of.

"You shouldn't be able to come here" I growled out. Yes, growled. It's very unladylike, I know, but people like this guy here, this boy, they frustrate me and just grate on my nerves.

"Why ever not? I would think you'd like a guide through my mind. You'd be utterly lost, otherwise" he replied. I slowly blinked before narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah right" I scoffed. Come on, I'm the best telepath there is. There is no way some little boy is able to confuse me whilst in his own mind…Oh. His own mind. He controls what happens here…Uh….

"Would you like to try?" was the boy's arrogant reply, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Whatever. Just let me get it over with" came my biting reply.

"Very well. Welcome" he said, waving his right hand and I watched as the fog parted and revealed an ancient-looking, yet very beautiful castle "to my mind. What you are currently looking at is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the only place I've ever considered home" the black-haired boy continued, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"If you'd please follow me, Hogwarts is rather big and my memories are numerous. I propose we start at my first year at Hogwarts, so if-"

"No. We start from the beginning and we will go through everything" I interrupted him and I watched as his pleasant smile immediately vanished and was replaced by a glare so terrifying that even I got scared.

"Very well. You want to start from the beginning and see everything? Fine" he bit out, anger visible behind every single word.

After following him to the castle entrance and going inside the castle – it was quite interesting on the inside, with moving portraits and staircases – before going down to the lower levels and what seemed to be…the dungeons? Oh, this boy was dark. Stopping in front of a metal door that was locked with at least 6 locks, the boy turned to me.

"Enjoy your time in my past" was all he said before shoving me through the suddenly wide open door.

Everything became pitch black and I felt as if I was floating in space. Suddenly, there was a brief flash of gold before a scene appeared. A woman was holding a baby protectively, a baby with black hair and green eyes. So this was the boy as a baby and the woman holding him – no, clutching him – was most probably his mother. The two of them were standing in the baby's room, if the toys were anything to go by. The door behind the woman was suddenly blasted off its hinges and a scary-looking man came through it. He looked more like a snake than a human, with slitted, red eyes filled with hatred locking onto the woman. She quickly lowered the baby into the crib in front of her before turning around to face the…the thing. She was pleading with him now, begging him to spare the boy's life. The thing lifted a white stick – possibly a wand? – and a green beam of light – a spell? – burst from it and hit the woman in the chest. She fell to the floor of the room and didn't move. She was probably dead. Looking back up at the thing that had killed this woman so easily, I watched as he pointed his and at boy. Then, just as a beam of green light was coming towards the baby, the scene stopped.

Suddenly a golden light flashed once again and snippets of memories started to pass by me, memories of beatings, starvation, difficult work and horrible abuse in general. All directed at the boy by his own aunt, uncle and cousin…

_**Back to general POV on deck:**_

Shaw watched as Emma stared at the mysterious teenager in front of him and the black-haired boy stared back at her, neither of them blinking. This continued for several minutes and the brown-haired man was starting to get a bit worried about what was happening between the two mutants. Just then the blond-haired woman gave a gasp and crumbled onto the ground. Shaw's eyes widened at the sight of the usually cold and strong-willed woman began to shake, her usually steel blue eyes filled with some unknown horror. Shaw slowly turned his head and looked at the strange young man in front of him. He was dangerous, if he had managed to get Emma frost down on her knees…

"She'll recover eventually", the teenager said, apathy coming over his handsome face as he looked at the blonde mutant on the ground.

"Who are you?" Shaw repeated, eyes meeting the teen's own.

"Why don't you ask your telepath friend, hm? I'm sure she can answer your questions in my stead. Or better yet – she could show you", came the emotionless reply.

The two of the three Hellfire Club mutants on deck watched as the teenager went over to the bar and poured himself a glass of water and put some ice cubes in it.

_**Mutants rule!*************************************************_

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it!^_^

I know that Emma's POV seems kinda strange and short, as does the part after it, but, in my defense, I am writing this right now at 2 in the morning…^_^'…

Please leave a review and tell me, if you like it! Any and all suggestions are welcome as well.^_^


End file.
